


A Stand-in for a Moment

by dreamiflame



Series: I Need Answers [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their return to Coruscant, Amidala's decoys take a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stand-in for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Versé is the handmaiden on the ship with Cordé that we only ever see from behind for about four seconds. I hope you enjoy this tiny slice of life of the handmaidens.

Cordé looks half finished. Her hair is mostly arranged and her dress almost perfect, but the makeup that will make her Amidala is missing. There’s not as much face paint anymore, now that Amidala is a Senator rather than a Queen, but Cordé lacks Padmé’s freckles. To Sabé, she’s perfect as she is.

Sabé puts the last of the pins in place and steps back. “I don’t like it. I should be the decoy, if these threats are real.”

Cordé laughs. “You can’t. It’s my turn to play Amidala. Besides, you know I can’t fly.”

Versé looks up from over in the corner where she’s sewing adjustments to one of Padmé’s gowns. “Are we supposed to be able to fly? I can’t, either.”

Tidying away the hair things, Sabé gives Versé as much of a smile as she can. “Most of the original handmaidens were taught, but I suppose our focus is on different things, now.” 

Such as keeping Padmé alive to continue making enemies in the Senate. “I know why I have to be in one of the fighters, but I don’t have to like it," continues Sabé.

Cordé gives Versé a look Sabé only half sees, and Versé straightens up. “I should go dress myself,” she says, putting down Padmé's gown and leaves them alone.

Their relationship is not a secret: as tight-knit a group as the handmaidens are, how could it be? Sabé is grateful for the personal time just the same. She cups Cordé’s face in her hands and kisses her girlfriend softly, then deeply, trying to express all the things she cannot put properly into words. _I worry, but I believe in you, and your skills. I would rather risk my life than yours, but I know it’s your choice. As much as I love you, I would rather we both died so Padmé could live._

None of that makes any sense when she tries to say it out loud, so Sabé just kisses Cordé as hard as she can. “Be careful, Cordé.”

“I’m just as careful as you are,” Cordé says, and her lips are soft when she kisses Sabé back. If they had more time, Sabé would kiss her elsewhere, but they don’t, so reluctantly, Sabé gives Cordé one last kiss and reaches for the makeup.

Freckles, skin tone, and contouring around the mouth and eyes, and Sabé’s beautiful girlfriend has become her equally beautiful Queen. Padmé may have finished her two terms and moved on, but to Sabé, she will always be the only Queen that matters. Then it’s time to paint Cordé’s nails with Amidala’s signature white thumbs, and she’s ready.

“You’re so good at this,” Cordé says, and Sabé gives her a smile. “You have so many other skills I forget your first job was to make Padmé look good.”

“My first job was always to keep her alive,” Sabé says, and oh so carefully applies lipstick to Cordé’s tempting mouth. “That’s the first job for any of us.”

Cordé smiles at her, and it is not Amidala’s smile. Sabé wonders if she should try to demonstrate it to Cordé again, but decides it doesn’t matter. It’s not a long trip to Coruscant, and the guards on the Senator’s flagship are discreet. So she smiles back, and delicately kisses Cordé on the forehead. “There. You’re all set, Your Excellency.”

“Thank you, handmaiden,” Cordé says, and the voice is correct, tone perfect. She glides to the mirror to check herself while Sabé puts away the rest of the cosmetics. “I should get on board. I’ll see you on Coruscant, Sabé.”

“May it be so,” Sabé replies, and goes to do her duty.


End file.
